The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Cutting boards are well known devices which provide a surface upon which items are to be placed while being cut with a knife or other such cutting instruments. In this manner, cutting boards function to protect a table or counter surface from being damaged by the cutting instrument, and allow users a centralized location to prepare the food items.
During the cutting procedure, it is not uncommon for the food item(s) to expel various liquids. For this reason, many cutting boards include one or more collection channels along the outer edges. As such, when the channels are full, the user must stop cutting the food, and must carefully transfer the entire cutting board to a sink or other location to remove the accumulated liquids. Unfortunately, when cutting items such as fruit, for example, it may become necessary to perform this task many times, as the narrow groves are unable to contain large amounts of liquids, and attempting to move the board often results in the liquids spilling off of the board itself.
In addition to the above, there are many occasions where the user does not wish to discard the liquids at all. For example, when cutting a roast many users attempt to collect the liquids for use in gravy. Unfortunately, and owing to the various sizes of cooking pans, it is extremely difficult to transfer the liquids from the cutting board channels into a cooking pan without spilling a majority of the collected liquids.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a cutting board with a removable drip pan that can automatically collect liquids from any type of food items for a mess free removal and/or reuse of the same.